1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing device and method, an image processing system, and an image processing program for tracking and displaying a plurality of moving objects.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image processing system that displays a moving object by tracking the moving object using a monitoring camera or the like. JP-A-2006-121261 describes a technique of calculating pan-tilt angle information of a swivel base on which is mounted a camera according to position information and height information of a moving object obtained from a GPS (Global Positioning System) and controlling the camera with the angle of the swivel base so as not to lose track of the moving object using the single camera. Also, a technique of tracking a plurality of moving objects is described in “Kakushindo-tsuki kasetsugunno sougosayounimotozuku fukusuutaishou tsuiseki” Computer Vision and Image Media vol. 43 No. SIG4 (CVIM 4), June 2006.